The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balcolbugixe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with freely-branching and vigorous growth habit, medium or dark green-colored foliage, uniform flowering, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor of the proprietary Pelargonium peltatum selection 8176-12. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balcolbugixe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progreny of the self-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balcolbugixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balcolbugixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Medium green leaves with darker green zonation pattern.
4. Burgundy-colored double flowers.
Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selection in flower form as flowers of the parent selection are semi-double and flowers of the new Geranium are double.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98Butterflyxe2x80x99, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Arroyo Grande, Calif., plants of the new Geranium differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Butterflyxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium are much more freely branching than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Butterflyxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Geranium have longer lateral branches but shorter internodes and more leaves per lateral branch than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Butterflyxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Geranium have smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Butterflyxe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Geranium have smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Butterflyxe2x80x99.
5. Plants of the new Geranium have fewer flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Butterflyxe2x80x99.